


one man's loss

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Donna deserves better, F/M, Fat Shaming, Making Out, Oral Sex, Riding, Sweet Dean, and Dean delievers, by Doug of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: ...is Dean's gain.Dean overhears a couple talking at the Roadhouse one evening and he doesn't much care for the guy's attitude.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the DeanDonna square on my SPN kink bingo card and it wasn't until I was done that I realized...this isn't even remotely kinky (wah,wah,waaaah).
> 
> I was going to try to re-work it but I just couldn't make myself change it so I figured I'll just write something else for the square.
> 
> So to any Dean/Donna shippers out there, I hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter doesn't have any dirty stuff so if smut isn't your bag, enjoy :) Though I would avoid chapter two if I were you.

Sam and Eileen liked to tease him, saying that he loves finding opportunities to fly in and play hero, usually by rescuing a damsel in distress, but Dean argued that he just can’t stand to see someone having a rough time. It’s not his fault that these things seem to happen when he’s around. 

A perfect example would be the trainwreck happening in a corner of the crowded Roadhouse bar.

Dean had only come in to have a few beers and to shoot the shit with Jo and Ellen before going home after a long day at the garage but, from the sounds of what was happening about ten feet away from him, it looked like he might be needed.

Or to be more specific, it looked like some douchebag needed to be taught some manners.

When he’d first sat down on his unofficial bar stool, Dean had vaguely noticed the couple seated in the booth adjacent to the bar. He didn’t really pay much attention to them since it was Friday night, a lot of couples came into the Roadhouse for their end of week date nights. He’d ordered a beer and started chatting with Jo like he normally did. It wasn’t until Jo was called away to deal with some other customers that Dean couldn’t help overhearing the conversation.

“I know work has been stressful but I really think we should start planning our vacation,” the woman said. She sounded like she was trying to gently push for her boyfriend/husband/whatever to do something without actually flat out telling him she wanted it done.

These words were met with, in Dean’s humble opinion, an overly exaggerated sigh. “Can’t we just get through one meal without you nagging me about that stupid vacation?” the man whined. Dean rolled his eyes at the annoying tone of the man’s voice and took a drink of his beer; he was just about ready to tune out their conversation all together when the guy continued. “Why don’t you go back to eating your greasy cheeseburger that’s probably going make you gain back that one whole pound you lost so I can have a little peace and quiet for a change?”

 _Wow, what a freaking douche-canoe_ , Dean thought as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He knew enough about women to know that that was a low freaking blow. Any of the women in his life that had been the recipient of that little comment would have cleaned that guy’s clock, verbally or possibly physically if the insult was bad enough. It was with this reasoning in mind that Dean perked his ears up to hear what biting retort Mr. Douche-canoe was about to get from his lady friend but to his disappointment, she just chuckled awkwardly.

“Oh, good one, Doug,” she said in a tone that was so fake happy that Dean knew without looking that it had to be paired with a strained smile. “This really is a good cheeseburger even if it isn’t good for my dress size but I really think we need to start planning. I need to know what we’re doing so we can request time off at the station and depending on what we decide to do, I might need to go clothes shopping.”

“You’ll probably need to go clothes shopping anyway if you keep eating like that.”

Dean had to resist the urge to turn around and gape in shock at hearing this. What the hell, Mr. Douche-canoe?!

Once again the lady didn’t give the guy the verbal beat down that he so richly deserved. “I don’t understand why you don’t want to plan our vacation,” she said instead, sounding almost concerned, like the guy needed to be coddled instead of being given a good what for. “We’ve been talking about taking a good long time away from work, you know, just the two of us for over a year now so why all of the sudden are you acting like it’s a big old chore?”

“Because I don’t want to go anymore,” Mr. Douche-canoe, Dean prefered this moniker over the guy’s real name, snapped. “I didn’t want to go in the first place; I only said yes to make you shut up.”

There was a silence to tense and awkward, Dean felt his face want to turn red in sympathy for the poor lady. This was it, now she had to give him a piece of her mind. 

_Don’t take that lying down_ , Dean thought to himself, sipping at his drink. _Don’t let that dick talk to you like that._

“If you didn’t want to go away, why didn’t you just say so?” she replied. To Dean’s utter disappointment she sounded like this was a perfectly normal way to respond to being talked to like this which told him this shit happened a lot. Even though he didn’t know jack about her, this made him feel a twinge of sadness on her behalf. “We don’t have to go away then, we’ll just take some time off and stay at home. Won’t that be fun?”

Dean was surprised that this wasn’t met with a snarky biting retort but instead with a tired sigh. “Fine, I was going to wait until after dinner to do this but you’ve left me no choice,” the guy said, pausing for a second before continuing, “I’m breaking up with you.”

Always an empathetic person, Dean cringed. Ouch, that poor girl. Though once he thought about it, he decided that she was definitely much better off without Mr. Douche-canoe. Maybe she’ll find a guy who didn’t treat her like an annoyance.

“W-what? Where is this coming from?” the lady asked. Dean felt a spike of pity at how shocked she sounded and a touch of sadness as she said in a small voice, “I thought we were happy.”

Not surprisingly, the guy didn’t soften any blows. “I’m not happy; I haven’t been happy in years.”

 _Wow, what a fucking dick!_ Dean thought to himself as he shook his head slightly. 

“Well, tell me what I can do, what’s wrong? We can work this out,” the lady replied almost eagerly. It was obvious she wanted to keep a hold of Mr. Douche-canoe even though Dean had no clue why. So far he hadn’t overheard any indication that this guy was anything but a massive prick. “How about we completely forget the vacation, if that’s what you want…”

“It’s not the damn vacation! I’m sick of putting more effort into this relationship than you.”

Dean could see in the mirror behind the bar that the couple’s conversation was starting to gain attention from the other patrons. Some of the other customers were trying to pretend nothing was the matter but a good portion of them were basically staring outright.

“I-I don’t know what you mean by that, I plan things for us to do and---” she began to say softly, probably noticing that they were getting an audience, but was cut off, again.

“And you’ve let yourself go while you did it. I mean, seriously Donna look at you,” the guy ranted, not bothering to keep quiet; hell, if anything he got louder. There was a pause where Dean figured the dick was gesturing at the poor girl. “This is a perfect example, I take you out for dinner and you can’t even be bothered to put any makeup on? I’m not even going to get into the whole weight gain thing.”

“But I have lost five pounds, I know it’s taking me a long time but I think---”

“Yeah right, you’ve lost five pounds, more like gained it,” Mr. Douche-canoe butted in again sounding even more patronizing. “And it looks like you’ll probably had another two to add to it once you eat the rest of that burger and order another damn cookie dough milkshake.”

Okay, that’s it. Dean had heard enough. He drained his mug and set it down with a thump.

He turned and saw the couple. The woman was a curvy and pleasingly full figured, her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail and the almost gutted expression on her face made anger flare in his stomach as he looked over at the man across from her. Mr. Douche-canoe was a tall guy with dark hair and he was giving the lady most condescending look he’d ever had the displeasure to see. Dean had seen guys like this before, guys who thought they ‘deserved’ to date women who looked like they belonged on tv; a lot of them came into this bar to flirt with Jo and he loved seeing them get viciously shot down. 

It looked like it was his turn to take someone down a peg. He sauntered over to stand next to the woman.

“Hello, miss,” Dean said. He gave her one of his most charming smiles when she looked up at him with confusion, another pulse of irritation at the dick she was seated with flared in him as he took in the almost there tears in her eyes. “I couldn’t help but notice how lonely you look over here; I thought maybe you might like to come and have a drink with me.” He paused to give her a wink. “What do you say, gorgeous?”

The lady looked taken aback by this offer but Dean thought he caught sight of a small smile and it made him grin. He was also pleased to see a light flush staining her cheeks as she looked down bashfully. “Oh, thank you but---”

“Hey, buddy, can’t you see she’s here with me?” Mr. Douche-canoe said, tapping Dean roughly on the arm.

Dean turned and glared at him, pointedly brushing off his sleeve where the guy touched him. “Nah, I can’t see why such a lovely lady would be here with a complete dick like yourself, except maybe as a pity date,” Dean said with a shake of his head. “Now if you excuse me, I was trying to convince this pretty girl to have a drink with me.”

“Donna, tell this guy to--”

“Actually, I think I would love a drink,” the lady, Donna, said sweetly before glaring across the table. “A beer would be just the thing to celebrate being single again.”

She grabbed her purse and slid out of the booth gracefully. Being the gentleman his mother had raised him to be, Dean held out a hand and helped her up before placing a hand at the small of her back and lightly steering her towards the bar.

“Goodbye, Doug,” she said perfunctorily over her shoulder and Dean had to fight to not burst out laughing at the gobsmacked expression on Mr. Douche-canoe’s face as they walked away; though he wasn’t able to resist a sarcastic salute. It pleased him to no end to see fury slide across those dumbstruck features.

They went to take two empty stools at the end the bar while Mr. Douche-canoe threw down some money on the table and stormed out. Once he was gone, Donna turned to him with a grateful smile.

“Thank you for that,” she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. The blush still painted her cheeks though now he suspected it was less from public humiliation and more from self-consciousness. A part of Dean was distracted by how it complimented her skin. “I hope you’ll let me buy you a drink before I go.”

“Go? I thought we were going to have a drink.” Dean replied, feeling slightly bummed. He really did want to have a drink or two with Donna, if she wanted to that was. 

Donna’s eyebrows knitted delicately in confusion. “You actually want to buy me a drink?” she asked, “I thought that was all a show to get me out of that trainwreck, not that I don’t super appreciate it.”

Dean shrugged and grinned. “Well, I will admit that was part of it but you act like you don’t believe that I want to have a drink with you. Am I really that ugly?” he joked.

This earned him a laugh. “Oh no, believe me you are anything but ugly,” she said, her eyes travelling over him before resting on his face. “But, I’m surprised a guy like you would be interested in a gal like me.” She gestured vaguely at herself.

“What a red blooded guy like me can’t be attracted to an attractive girl like you?” Dean replied, keeping his tone light. Donna scoffed at this, obviously not believing him. “You don’t think I’m serious. Well let me tell you, since it sounds like that dick you were with didn’t tell you this nearly enough,” he continued, leaning in so that his lips brushed her ear. “You are extremely hot and I would love to take you home with me.”

He grinned at the small gasp Donna let out. Hoping that he was reading the situation right, Dean placed a hand on her thigh. “Only if you really want to though,” he said as he pulled back to give her space. He didn’t want her to feel obligated to sleep with him just because he helped her. “If you want me to buzz off, I will totally give you space.” 

To illustrate this, he went to remove his hand but was stopped when Donna’s covered his, holding him in place. A thrill ran through him as he looked up to see Donna looking at him with a heated gaze. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Donna licked her lips and Dean’s eyes were drawn to the motion. “Is that a yes?”

She surprised him by sliding his hand higher up on her thigh; he could feel the heat of her body through her jeans and the palm of his hand tingled at the idea of touching her skin. “Oh yeah,” she replied quietly. Suddenly she paused and Dean worried that she’d changed her mind but she just shook her head and laughed. “I just realized I don’t even know you’re name.”

“Oh, that’s an easy enough fix,” Dean replied. He held out his hand. “Dean Winchester, nice to meet you.”

She took his hand and smiled brightly. “Donna Hanscum, pleased to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is all the smutty goodness :)

Since Donna had come to the bar with her now ex boyfriend, they left in Dean’s car though not before Dean stole a few kisses from her as he held her lightly against the passenger side door. Her mouth tasted sweet, maybe from the milkshake she’d had with her dinner, and Dean had to force himself to pull away.

He drove towards his house with Donna pressed against his side, muttering curses under his breath as they pulled away from another damn red light. The car gained speed as he pressed the accelerator down hard until they finally pulled into his driveway.

“You know, as a police officer, I probably should have warned you to stop speeding,” Donna said as they got out of the car before chuckling, “But then, it’s not like I was a good example by not wearing my seatbelt.” She placed a tentative hand on his chest and peered up at him through her eyelashes. “Plus I was pretty eager to get here.”

Dean placed his hands on her hips and pulled in closer while he leaned back on the Impala; his dick twitched slightly at the press of her hips against his own. “I don’t know, officer,” he said lowly, slipping his thumbs just under the hem of her shirt to touch smooth skin. “Shouldn’t I get punished for breaking the law? I wouldn’t dream of resisting arrest.”

Donna laughed and then shuddered as Dean began caressing the sliver of skin he could reach with his thumbs; she reached out to loop her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts into his chest. He could see her staring at his lips but she didn’t make a move to kiss him; Dean had a feeling she wasn’t used to being the one making the moves during sex but he was more than happy to break the ice. Lowering his head, he captured her lips with his and, after a few warm up kisses, gently plied her mouth open.

They made out against the car, slow and unhurried, until the bright headlights of a car washed over them briefly; that, plus the brief blast of a car horn followed by a faint voice catcalling as the car drove by, reminded Dean where they were and that there was a perfectly good bed waiting for them inside.

“Let’s take this inside,” he murmured against her mouth before he pulled away. Donna stared up at him, glassy eyed and dazed, and nodded eagerly once she registered what he’d said. Dean palmed her ass and hummed contentedly at the full curve of it. “Don’t want anyone but me to see how sexy you look right now.”

As expected, Donna blushed at what he supposed she assumed was a meaningless compliment but he was completely serious. She had been pretty in the bar when she’d been blushing lightly with shyness but now with her flushed cheeks, plus the addition of her kiss swollen lips and lust drunk eyes, Dean would classify her as absolutely gorgeous without hesitation. He felt a shiver of heat flush through his groin as he briefly imagined what she’d look like laid on on his bed, her hair spread out around her head as she looked up at him.

But why imagine when he could find out for real?

He took her by the hand and led her inside, pausing every now and then to kiss and caress her; it was practically impossible to keep his hands off her body. Eventually they made it to his room and a back corner of his mind rejoiced that he’d actually made the bed this morning and that all the laundry was in the hamper. Dirty boxers and messy sheets didn’t help foster a sexy environment.

“Tell me if I go too fast, okay?” he whispered in her ear, his hands toying with the bottom of her shirt. Only after he’d received her nod of acknowledgement did he slide the blouse up and over her head. He made a noise of surprise at what this revealed. “Mmm...what have we here?”

Donna flushed even more under his gaze but Dean couldn’t help but stare at the lacey bustier that had been hidden under her top this whole time. Deep red fabric and lace encased her torso, pushing her ample bosom up to create soft mounds that practically begged to be touched and kissed.

Which was exactly what Dean did.

“Tonight was date night,” Donna explained breathlessly, her hands on his shoulders while Dean ghosted his lips over the silky skin. “I--I wore my new special underwear set to...make the night special.”

This last part was said softly and Dean looked up to see a veil of gloom cross Donna’s face. He stood up and tipped her downcast face up so he was looking at her. He met her eyes so she knew he was being sincere when he said, “Doug is a dick and I know I’ve only known you for only a little while but I can tell you’re a fantastic person and that you deserve so much better.” 

Dean leaned down to kiss her lips, muttering in between. “You’re sweet---and sexy---and way too good for him---and---” Dean pulled back to grin at her, his fingers dancing along the lace outlining the swell of her breasts. “He definitely didn’t deserve to see you in this.”

There was that bashful smile again but Dean swore he saw a little pride sneaking through which was alright with him. Lowering his head he went back to mouthing delicately at the tops of her breasts while his hands wandered aimlessly over the lace covered bustier, eventually coming to rest on her hips. His fingers toyed with the button of her jeans for a few minutes, teasing her with the anticipation, and he laughed quietly at the impatient noise she made before he finally gave in and undid the front of her pants. 

True to her word, wine red lace was revealed when he began peeling the denim off of her. He slipped a hand in to briefly tease her before resuming his task; Dean felt a tingle of pleasure shoot down his spine as he thought about just pulling the the panites off with her jeans but he refrained. He wanted to enjoy them a little longer.

Once Donna’s pants were to her knees, he gently nudged her back until she sat down on the mattress so he could pull them the rest of the way off. He made a low contented noise as he took in the lovely view of her in her lingerie but he was disappointed to see her hands move to cover herself.

That just wouldn’t do.

“Don’t be shy,” he said, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms away from the soft curve of her stomach and hips. “I wanna see you.”

Donna glanced over at the lamp that he’d turned on when they entered the room, her face slightly pinched. “It’s just, well, I’ve never done this,” she paused to gesture between them, looking embarrassed, “In the light; Doug always insisted that the lights be off when we---you know.”

Dean fought the urge to growl and, more importantly, the urge to go find that dick and punch him right in the mouth and in a whole bunch of other body parts. Instead he smiled and gave her a deliberately slow and heated once over. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to show you how fun it can be with the lights on,” Dean replied as he stripped off his t-shirt, preening slightly at Donna’s hungry gaze.

Always the showman, he slowly reached down to undo his belt and jeans before hooking his thumbs underneath the denim and underwear, pushing everything down in one graceful motion; his half hard cock sprung free, twitching in the cool air of the room. 

“Holy cow,” Donna breathed as she took in his naked body, “Are you sure you’re not some kind of model or something?”

Chuckling, Dean moved forward, nudging her back so that he could join her on the bed. “Nope, not a model,” he answered as he leaned down to kiss her before pulling back. “Just a mechanic who is really really glad he stopped at the bar tonight.”

He started kissing her in earnest now, needing to feel her soft curves pressed against him. The almost rough texture of her lingerie against his groin and chest caused sparks of pleasure to dance across his skin. Eventually their mouths parted with the need to breathe so Dean relocated to the delicate curve of her neck and shoulder which was apparently a nice place to be if Donna’s soft gasps were anything to go by; he settled in to see how many times he could get her to make those sounds. Meanwhile, her small hands travelled up and down his back as she panted in his ear and her hips pressing up into his minutely.

This last movement reminded Dean of one of the things he’d been aching to do so he began to slowly kiss his way down her chest to her breasts, pausing to remove the bustier so her ample bosom was free for him to enjoy. Donna let out a soft moan as he nipped and sucked at her chest, taking each hardened nipple into his mouth one at a time; a hand cupped the back of his head and Dean smiled into her skin. He couldn’t wait to see how she reacted to what was next.

Down and down his mouth travelled until he was nibbling at the skin above her panties; he looked up at her as he hooked his fingers under the lace and began to pull. Donna’s eyes went wide as she realized what he meant to do but didn’t protest as he removed her underwear and spread her legs. He could tell she was a bit embarrassed but Dean figured it had to do with this being somewhat new to her; there was no way a dick like Doug had gone down on her very often, if at all.

“Relax,” he said, rubbing the tensed muscles of her thighs soothingly before peppering the insides with kisses. “Just lay back and enjoy how good I’m going to make you feel, can you do that for me?”

Swallowing almost nervously, Donna nodded. “Y-yeah, I can do that,” she replied, she seemed self-conscious about his current location but he could see her eyes burning with anticipation. He reached a hand up and encouraged her to lay back before settling fully on his stomach between her spread legs, hooking one over his shoulder then the other.

Dean didn’t waste anytime getting down to business; unlike certain douche-canoes he could mention, he loved the rush he got from making a woman come with his mouth and he was damn good at it. He was on a mission to make Donna feel as much pleasure as he could give her and he planned on giving her a lot. Burying his face between her legs, Dean began licking and sucking at her clit while his hands gripped her ass to pull her in closer. Donna gasped and moaned, her legs tightened around him while her hips bucked reflexively into his face. A hand tangled itself in his hair and Dean hummed happily at how effectively he was taking her apart.

Once he decided that she was more than ready for it, he slid a finger inside her and relished in the sharp inhale followed by a soft series of gasps as he started moving it in and out of her slowly. Dean’s own hips ground down onto the bed as his mind supplied images of Donna making those sweet subtle sounds as he thrust his cock in and out of her, slowly and deliberately; he was fully hard now and the friction of the mattress beneath him, paired with the stunning woman writhing under his touch, was keeping his arousal burning at a constant simmer.

Now he was up to two fingers and he could tell she was close. Her movements against his face were getting more jerky and erratic, the hand in his hair had become two and every press of his fingers and tongue was eliciting sounds so perfect that they had to be illegal. Suddenly Dean curled his fingers just right and a minute later, satiny thighs wrapped themselves firmly around his head while Donna’s hands held him still as she came with a cry. He preened as spasms rocked her, helped along his mouth and fingers, until she relaxed and released him. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, he grinned at her. Donna smiled back lazily as he shimmied his way to his knees; her eyes settled on his hardened length and Dean shuddered at how eager she looked. He leaned over to rummage in the bedside table for a condom, sliding it down his cock before stroking himself once or twice to relieve some of the pressure. Her legs spread even wider as he moved between them but when he went to place his tip at her entrance, she stopped him.

“Could I--could I maybe...be on top?” she asked hesitantly when he asked if she was alright. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he realized she expected he’d say no which prompted her to continue, “He made jokes about me being too heavy to be in his lap so I never had the courage to, you know…”

Dean added another strike to the list. He really was going to have to find that guy and thrash him.

“Sweetheart, you can have whatever you want,” Dean answered with a smile, shifting down onto his back next to her and patting his lap invitingly. “I’d have to be stupid to say no to a beautiful woman who wanted to ride me.”

Donna smiled brightly as she straddled him; Dean reached a hand through the space between her legs to line himself up and then gasped as she slowly lowered herself on him. His hands clenched the blanket tightly as he was encased in tight heat; she was so wet from her first orgasm that he slid home so easily. The sensations made it hard for him to stay still and let Donna take that lead and the blissful expression on her face didn’t help either. All he wanted to do was grip those generous hips and fuck up into her until he exploded but no, he had better control than that and this wasn’t about him.

She paused for a second once he was fully inside, her hips fidgeting slightly in ways that had Dean panting, before she began moving. It took her a few tries to settle into a rhythm but once she did…

Dean thought his body was going to burst into flames at any second. Donna’s hips were moving sinfully and with every downward slide he thought that it couldn’t get any better only to be proven wrong the next time. He gripped her hips tightly to ground himself and Donna braced her hands on his chest to give her more leverage. Her eyes were closed in concentration and was biting her lip while she rode his aching cock. 

The fire kindled by their earlier activities built steadily in his groin until it felt ready to burst into a delicious inferno but Dean fought it; Donna wasn’t there yet and he refused to go before he’d made her come again. With this goal in mind, he planted his feet on the mattress and began to thrust upward, meeting her movements in a counterpoint that made her cry out. Their moans and gasps accompanied by the sound of skin on skin filled the room.

Donna’s hips started moving faster and faster, her fingers digging into his chest, sending a shot of pleasure/pain through Dean that caused his cock to throb almost painfully inside her. Knowing she was hovering on the brink, Dean forced one of his hands to release its grip on her hip so he could rub circles over her clit. Donna keened and her movements grew more and more frantic until she seized up and came again, crying out his name.

That was game over for Dean.

He thrust up into her spasming entrance, once then twice before the tightened coil in his gut exploded as he found his orgasm with a shout and he filled the condom; Donna’s body milked him for what he was worth until they collapsed into a pile of sweat slick limbs.

She immediately went to roll off of him, probably out of ridiculous fear that she’d crush him (thanks for that Mr. Douche-canoe) but he held her in place gently but firmly until she relaxed, allowing him to enjoy the firm weight of her on top of him. The fingers of his one hand traced mindless patterns on the slick skin of her back while the other toyed with her mussed hair.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” she said quietly, her face buried into his shoulder. Her lips tickled the skin as she talked. “Thank you, Dean.” Dean, who’d started to drift off in his post coital bliss, was jarred to alertness by her clambering off him and making to get out of the bed. “I think I should be able to get a cab so don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair here in a litt---”

Dean pulled her back to him and cut her off with a heated kiss, only stopping when he was sure she would listen. Donna looked at him, obviously confused which he responded to by giving her a roguish grin. “Oh, sweetheart,” he said, shaking his head. “That dick you were with really must have led you astray if you think that I’m only good for one go round.” He paused to kiss her again until they were both gasping before leaning back to enjoy the reignited flush on her cheeks and the lust starting to creep back into her eyes. 

“I am nowhere close to being done with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped that this turned out alright since I haven't written m/f smut in at least a year an a half now. (This was actually the first story that I've had to tick the m/f box and let me tell you, that felt sort of weird, haha)


End file.
